Hacked!
by JediFighterPilot2727
Summary: Kara risks her life . . . Lena saves the day . . . Alex is unsure


**Tumblr Prompt - Lena and Kara are together but they don't make a show of it, don't deny it, just don't confirm either. Kara shares with her some Krypton theory and they discuss it and Lena learned how to apply some of them. One day, some alien threatened earth and the DEO couldn't figure a better way to fight it without some sort of sacrifice, Kara is about to give herself, and while everybody's on the central room at DEO, Lena was figuring something in her lab. When she's out, a lot of things happened, then Supergirl was about to give herself as sicrifice, when Lena tries to get in touch. When nobody answers her, she simply hacks on DEO system and get herself on the coms with Supergirl and everybody hears she giving Kara the solution and her own threat: "i told you I was going to figure it out, if you're no in bed with me when I wake up tomorrow, Kara Zor-El, I'll find you in Rao's light, just to bring you back and kill you with my bare hands. And if you never heard a Luthor's threat, there's your first one. I love you." Everybody's livid, Alex wants to take her in, J'onn want's a chat with Lena and Winn is paralyzed...**

 **hope this suffices!**

"Kara, you don't have to do this."

Alex tries to keep her voice from cracking, but it's almost impossible. Because Kara is out there, and she's about to die (to save them all sure, but the thought does little to calm the dread swelling in her chest.

"But I do, Alex. I can't let the people I love die. If that means sacrificing myself. . . "

"Kara, please." Her voice does crack then, she practically chokes on the words. Normally she would be embarrassed about so many of her agents seeing her like this, but right now she doesn't care.

"Alex, I love you. Please know that I love you. And please, tell Lena . . . "

Lena? What does Kara's best friend have to do with any of this?

Was she behind this attack?

She swears to god that if she finds out Luthor is behind this, she will personally go down to L-Corp and -

Her ranting is cut off when Kara continues.

"Just tell Lena I love her."

What?

"And that I'm sorry, I -"

"Tell me yourself." A new voice comes over the comm system, one that Alex doesn't recognize and she glares at Winn.

"Find out where that's coming from!" She hisses at Winn, who scrambles to his computer, typing frantically.

"Lena, what are you doing?!" Kara sounds panicked, and Alex feels her own heart rate spike.

Lena Luthor hacking into the DEO comm system can't be a good thing.

"I told you, I'm saving your ass!" Lena's voice continues. "If you would have just listened to me, instead of rushing out headfirst into danger - trying to be a damn hero -"

"Lee-"

"Don't 'Lee' me! Do you know what I would do to you if you fucking died?! I would personally find a way to bring you back to life so I could kill you myself! I get it, okay? You're amazing and heroic and you are so selfless and. . . " There's a pause before Lena continues. "you're always putting everyone else above yourself - and I love that - but you know who's not selfless?! Me! And I'm not going to let my girlfriend-"

Girlfriend?!

"- Die because of some stupid alien invasion that my mother is probably behind."

There's another pause and something flashes on the monitors. On the radar screen, there's an incoming green blip headed rapidly towards Kara's location.

"What is that?" Alex leans over Winn's shoulder, fingers digging into his arm.

"I don't -" His fingers pound frantically on the keys. "- It's a missile."

"Kara! Get out of there! Get out of there right -" Her voice is tight with emotion, and she knows that her voice is about two octaves too high, but she doesn't care, because that's her sister and -

Kara doesn't move, and Alex hates it, hates that she can't see what's happening other than the two little dots about to merge together on the screen.

"Track the location of the transmission hack." She shouts out orders to no one in particular, but she knows they're all listening. She refuses to look at the monitor, refuses to see the dot that represents Supergirl disapear. "I want boots on the ground ASAP. I want Lena Luthor locked in cell by the -"

"Alex!" Kara's voice yells in her earpiece and she freezes. "The missile wasn't for me. Look."

Her eyes graze over the wall of screens, settling on the camera feed trained on the alien fight ship looming over National City. The missile rockets towards it, and Alex finds herself waiting, breathless in anticipation.

The missile connects, the explosion rocking the city with its power as it rips the alien ship to shreds.

Alex is speechless with confusion but her team is professional at least.

"Agent Danvers. We found Luthor. She's in basement of L-Corp."

"Bring her in. She's got a lot of explaining to do."

As luck would have it, the team bringing in Lena returns to base at the same time Supergirl gets done rounding up alien space ship parts before they can damage the city with their fall.

What happens shocks even Alex - they way Lena's eyes light up when Kara lands.

The way Kara practically super speeds across the DEO to wrap Lena in a tight hug.

How Lena's hancuffed wrists come up to drape over Kara's neck.

How Kara sways them back and forth as her lips whisper against Lena's hair.

Without hesitation, Alex marches forward, fully intending on giving them both a piece of her mind.

"What the hell was that?!" she demands. resisting the urge to stomp her foot or slam something (someone), against a wall.

Lena doesn't even bother to move her arms from around Kara's neck as she raises an eyebrow in Alex's direction

"Agent Danvers. Pleasure to see you again. Although I wish it were under more auspicious circumstances."

"Alex." Kara's cheeks bloom into a blush but she doesn't move her hands from Lena's waist. "We should probably talk."

She doesn't bother to answer, doesn't bother to look behind her to make sure that the two women are following her as she makes her way to one of the conference rooms.

As soon as she hears Kara shut the door behind them, she whirls around.

"You think we should talk?! What should we talk about? You -" She wags a finger at Kara, "- rushing off into danger without a second thought? Or you -" She turns to Lena, "Hacking into the DEO comm system and launching an experimental missile at an alien ship. Or both of you - " She gestures with both hands now, "-Hiding the fact that you're in a relationship? An obviously pretty serious relationship at that!"

Lena just smirks, and Alex doesn't know if she should further arrest her or hug her, because she maybe a Luthor and Alex may still not fully trust her, but it's obvious that Kara loves her, and there's no denying that she saved Kara's life today.

The confusion makes her scowl deepen.

"Maybe you could Let Lena out of those cuffs and we could all grab some food and talk?" Kara suggests.

Alex rolls her eyes.

"Food? That's what you're concerned about?"

"Allleeexx? I saved the world, don't I deserve potstickers?"

"Technically -" Lena starts. "I saved the world."

Kara pouts.

""But I'm also okay with potstickers."

Kara grins, and Alex's mind is made up.

She may not trust Lena one hundred percent, but Kara does.

And that's enough for her.

She moves to unlock Lena's cuffs with a wry smile.

"I guess I'll place an order in then."

After she orders the food, she shoots off a text to Janson, asking hime to run a complete back-ground check on Lena.

What? Just because Lena saved the world once - okay twice - doesn't mean she get to escape the background check.

Besides, she has a feeling that the junior prom photos Janson found are going to come in handy for black mail one day,

Who knows when she might need Lena on her side.

Especially when Kara and Maggie team up against them for Scrabble on game night.

 **Come yell at me on tumblr - JediFighterPilot2727**


End file.
